


Winter Seeds

by arenah129



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Library Sex, Locker Room Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenah129/pseuds/arenah129
Summary: It's hard to make money during the winter, so you decide to take a side job in being a webcam model.What you didn't expect was anyone local to watch your Livestream...
Relationships: Alex & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), alex/sebastian/female reader (stardew valley)
Comments: 133
Kudos: 784





	1. Winter 4 - Shane - Lifesucks20 has entered the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know the technology in Stardew is actually a little outdated compared to what we have now, but we're just going to pretend everyone has modern tech and high speed internet lol 
> 
> And I know real life cam modeling isn't actually like this, but hey, it's fiction and we can have fun in our fantasies right?
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments :)

"Only 60 gold?" You sigh as you shut the selling bin, the wood creaking slightly.

You glance at your watch and see that it was 6:30 a.m., which means there was plenty of time for foraging and time to go down to the mines to gather some ore.

Oh wait - Clint still has your pickaxe and he said it wouldn't be ready for another day.

You mutter about how you should have upgraded your tool in the fall when there was more to do as you stare at your diminished crops, then wishing there was another quest or something to get more winter seeds.

With another sigh you settle off, hoping to find any Crystal Fruit or Snow Yams to sell, but feel disappointed, remembering that luck was not on your side, according to the fortune teller.

______________________________________________________

With a creek, you close the door to the farmhouse and sigh, taking off your boots and clothing, striding over to your dresser in search for a plain white cotton tee and black shorts.

You sit on your bed, glancing at your laptop while contemplating what a friend back in ZuZu City said.

_'you could always take up camming again. It got us through college for a bit'_

Well, you haven't released in a while, so might as well have some fun while making money, right?

With a hopeful sigh, you hop off the bed to get out a toy from your drawer, open up your laptop and begin searching for sites.

______________________________________________________

Shane locked the door after saying goodbye to Aunt Marnie and Jas. They were headed out to ZuZu City to watch a ballet performance, so he had the farm to himself.

He shed off his sweater and t-shirt, thinking about how he hadn't had sex in years, but he needed to release once in a while.

Normal porn hadn't been doing the trick, so he recently started searching for live cam models. Just felt better to interact with a person live rather than watching something that was already produced, even if they were slightly acting.

He scrolled down, glancing at people's thumbnails and viewing their profiles when he noticed someone familiar.

"Dirtyfarmgirl?... Is that _________???" Shane's eyes went wide with disbelief and felt his entire face flush with heat as he stared at the thumbnail of one of his friends, visibly topless with an arm covering her chest, and smiling at him, looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

He looked away momentarily only to notice his khakis getting tighter.

He justified clicking on ______'s profile by promising himself to fess up and tell her the next day, and plus he was helping her out so... It's a win-win situation for both parties.

> _'Hi, I'm __________._
> 
> _I'm a new farmer in town, just trying to earn some more cash while having a good time._
> 
> _Let's have some fun together ♥️ join me.'_

Shane blinked a few times, and instantly clicked on the live button.

He smiled, watching her talk with some members already there.

She was wearing a tight plain white cotton tee which hugged her chest just right. His cock twitched when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and had just lace black underwear for bottoms. The familiar twitch came back as he wondered if it was a thong.

“Oh, welcome to the chat-,” she squints “lifesucks20”, she giggles. “Your username reminds me of one of my friends in town.”

With one hand, Shane typed in a question he'd always been curious about as the other fondled with his belt and shorts button.

_'are they cute?'_

“He's really cute. Especially when he interacts with the chickens. My heart just swells seeing how happy he is with them.”

Shane blushed as some of the chat agreed on how adorable that was. He really did love those chickens.

A surge of lust filled him as he typed out his next question.

_'would you fuck him?'_

He saw her squinting again at the screen. "Would I fuck him? Oh yeah. I'd love to ride him, or have him fuck me from behind."

Shane moaned as he pumped his cock once, smiling and satisfied with her answer.

_'bet he'd like it too. you should ask him. loved to see a cock in you next show.'_

"Ooh, you're bold lifesucks. But maybe I will. Would you guys like to see me get fucked?"

The chat flooded with variations of affirmations.

She laughs, "okay, okay. Well, I'll ask him sometime before next week and see what he says. Wish me luck on that. But for now...." She sheds off her shirt, letting her breasts bounce.

Shane's eyes widened.

"Talking about me getting fucked by his cock has gotten me a little riled up, so let's start the show?"

The chat burst with confirmations once again, and all Shane could think about was how badly he wanted to leave, knock on her door and ask her to ride him. Her farmhouse was only a 7 minute walk, so it could definitely happen. But he also didn't want to miss any of her show.

She turns around, slowly peeling off her panties (which, yes, was a thong), just under that gorgeous ass to jiggle it with her underwear.

"You wanna fuck my ass?"

It took all of his willpower to not jack off and cum right there and then.

He resisted, and continued to lightly stroke his cock, teasing himself.

She slid her panties down further, bending over to fully take them off and show off her glistening pussy in doing so.

"Fuck..." Shane moaned. How badly he wanted to put his mouth on that and make her beg for him to make her cum.

"Mmm, fuck I'm so wet... I wish I had a cock in me right now... This will have to do though."

A flesh colored dildo comes into view. She teased her entrance with the tip, the wet squelching noises driving Shane insane.

He barely noticed the precum leaking out from his tip, lubricating his cock a bit.

"You wanna fuck me, don't you?" She moaned as she pushed the tip into her entrance, sliding the toy in about halfway then back to the tip again. "Fuck I'm so wet," she giggled.

Man, she was so cute.

"Mm... Fuck me please. I need your cock" She slides the entirety of the shaft of the dildo all the way in, moaning as more of her pussy juice secreted out and around the base of the dildo.

Shane felt his mouth water and he swallowed. How badly he wanted to lap up her pussy juice.

"Mm fuck I'm creamy already?" She pushes the fake cock in and out slowly, letting her viewers drink in the sight of her wet pussy.

Shane began stroking himself, matching her pace as best as he could.

"Fuck... I need a fucking cock so bad... Sorry I keep saying that, but I just- fuck I need one so bad." She quickens the pace a but, the squelching noises quickening as well.

The chat occasionally pinged with compliments and encouragements as she moaned and enjoyed fucking herself with her toy.

"Mm, fuck I wish I was fucking a cock." She whined as she gradually slowed her pace to a stop and pulled out the toy. With her other hand she spread her pussy lips, letting the viewers see her wet hole before she re-positioned the camera and got on her bed to place the suction cupped base of the dildo on something flat.

She was in a riding position now, and Shane's stare felt like it could pierce through the screen.

Her body shined from sweat and her breasts looked amazing. She rode the toy, slowly as first, then after a few seconds quickens her pace.

"Fuck, I'm sorry guys, I wanna tease you some more but I'm so horny. I needa cum" she leaned back, using one hand to balance herself, and the other reaching around to rub her clit.

Moans escaped from her, varying in pitches and volume as she rubbed her wet clit.

Fuck, Shane couldn't wait to fuck her and hear those noises in person. His brows furrowed as he grabbed his cock harder, pumping it faster.

"Oh fuck, fuck me fuck me!"

He could hear her bed creak as she increased her speed riding and rubbing.

"Fuck I'm cumming! Sha- shit!"

He came to what he was fairly certain was her moaning part of his name.

After a few moments to catch her breath, she got off the dildo with a plop, and scooted closer towards the camera to show off her drenched pussy. "That was really fun," she sighed as she sat back down. She was reading the chat, some saying how they came really hard, some saying they couldn't wait to see her stuffed with a thick cock, which triggered Shane to type out his next question.

_'you were thinking about riding his cock, huh?'_

She giggled. "Guilty. Oh man... how am I going to face him tomorrow guys?"

Some users suggested she straight up ask him to fuck her, some said she should mention she does camming.

"Thanks guys. I'll figure something out. It's just about time to end the show, but I'll see you guys next week, same time? Hopefully with his cock fucking me silly." She giggled. "Byyyye," she waved and Shane saw her other hand near the keyboard, ending the stream.

Shane watched as the screen abruptly turned back to the site logo. He couldn't stop smiling as he got up to clean himself and prepare for bed, thinking about her until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, but hey, sex is short sometimes right? lol


	2. Winter 8 - Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took longer than I expected to publish. I was hit with a sudden, "you gotta work from home 7 hrs a day" a few days after I released chapter 1, and that got me really anxious. And Idk about y’all, but I certainly cannot do anything creative when I'm anxious lol 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy Shane, this time actually fucking him lol

The rooster crows, stirring you from your dream. Sunlight peeks through your window, casting its shine right on your face, causing your eyes to flutter open.

"oh yeah, I gotta face Shane today…" you grumble as you get out of the comforts of your bed to start your day.

Before heading out the door, you double-check your backpack for everything you need for the day: tools, sources for energy, and one of Shane's favorite foods - pizza.

As you head down south towards the Cindersap Forest, you catch Shane leaving Marnie's. 

Huh. It's unusual that he's up this early.

"Morning Shane!" You call out as you walk towards him.

He freezes in his tracks and turns toward you, "H-hey, __________".

"Do you have time to chat?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I've got time." He cleared his throat.

Both of you head down by the deck. After you both sit down, you hand him the pizza. 

"Oh! Thanks, _________! Pizza for breakfast huh?"

You laugh. "It was this or jalapeno poppers. And I don't think you'd want heartburn first thing in the morning."

He laughs and takes a look around the lake. "Man... Brings back memories huh? Embarrassing ones."

"It was really nice to have a beer with you though."

He smiles fondly.

"Oh yeah, how's sparkling water been?"

He laughs, "really good actually. I've tried a few flavors but I think watermelon's my favorite." 

"I'm really glad to hear that." You smile at him and put your hand atop his.

His back straightens up. "Hey uhm... I- fuck I don't really know how to. Uh." 

"Shane, you can tell me anything,” you smile warmly.

He buries his head in his face. "I'm... lifesucks20..."

He turned his head towards you and peaked through his fingers to see that you were shocked, but smiling. 

"Well, this makes my job easier. Do you wanna fuck me?" 

He nearly dropped his pizza in the lake. "Y- you can't be so direct!" 

You giggle. "Oh? What happened to your boldness from last night?" 

"I was- I was really horny. And it's easier to say that shit when you're behind a screen." 

"True. So... Yes? No?"

"Absolutely yes." 

"Next Monday, meet me at my place 15 minutes before-" 

"8:00."

"You memorized my stream time?"

"Maybe. Cause I wanted to watch you again."

"Thanks," you smile. "But yeah, 7:45, next week, just so we can set up and relax a bit before we start. I'll remind you the day before. Wouldn't wanna miss a chance to ride you." 

He smiles, his cheeks turning a dusty rose.

"I'll see you around?"

"Definitely. Thanks for the pizza, again."

______________________________________________

As you fumble with your laptop cord, you hear a knock on the door. 

You open it and see Shane. He's wearing a different hoody and a new pair of shorts. "Hey!" 

"Hey," he smiles sheepishly.

"Come on in. Take off your shoes though." You head over to the fridge. "Can I get you anything to drink? Watermelon sparkling water?" 

He laughs, "yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

After closing the fridge, you hand him the can. "I forgot to ask this, but are you... Clean?"

He blinks. "Clean? I took a shower a few hours ago if that's wh-"

"Oh, no no. Sorry, I meant... Do you have any STDs...?"

"Oh! No. I had Harvey check a few months ago and no. I'm good." He raises the can to take a sip.

"Great! Me too." You smile excitedly. "Oh and I'm also on birth control so you can cum in me if you want."

Shane sputters from nearly choking on his drink.

You smile apologetically. "Sorry, I should've waited 'til you were finished drinking."

"No no, it's all good... Uh, I can really cum in you though?" 

"Yeah! I'm sure my viewers wouldn't be opposed to any creampies. But try not to cum at least 10 minutes before the show ends."

"I will try my damndest. It's been a while though." 

"If you need to take a break because you're close, we can use that time to switch positions and I can do something like show off how wet I am or play with my tits for filler time."

Shane was dreaming. He definitely was dreaming. 

"Shane? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just- I must be dreaming." 

"Nope." You lift up your shirt and flash him. "Although... Better double check, right?"

He smirks. "Oh definitely." He walks closer to you and brings his hands to your breasts, gently squeezing them and thumbing your pert nipples. 

You let out a little moan. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" 

You shudder from the low growl in his voice and blush. "Stoooppp," you chided. 

"It's true though. I had eyes on you the moment I saw you. I just couldn't really trust you at first... But I'm like that with everyone, y'know?" 

"It's okay, I get the feeling." You wrap your arms around him. "Do you trust me now?"

"Of course."

You kiss his cheek. "I'm glad. I trust you too."

"C'mon, let's go to my room." 

Shane follows you into your room. 

"Go ahead and plop on the edge of the bed if you want," you direct as you stroll over to your dresser.

You change into a pastel blue crop tee you made at Emily's a few weeks back that perfectly hugged your chest and waist. You shed your denim jeans and cotton panties for a pair of white dolphin shorts, tying the strings into a bow. 

When you turn around, you find Shane is completely entranced. 

"You think they'll like this?"

"I think they'll like whatever you wear. Or uh, don't wear."

You laugh as you stand between his legs. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, his eyes roaming over your body.

You smile at him softly. "Of course." 

With his hand supporting himself and the other on your waist, he kisses your lips. His hand that was on your waist slowly travels up to your breast. But before he could really get a feel, the alarm goes off.

"Hey, just in time.” You look down at his shorts. “And you're already hard too,” you giggle. “Perfect.”

You turn to your laptop, clicking on the live button.

"Hey guys! Guess whaaaat? I was asking my friend I was hoping to bang if he wanted to join my livestream today, but before I could even ask, he confessed to watching me the other night. Soooo...."

You turn the laptop enough to show a side view of Shane sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here he is." You scoot in front of his legs. "Let's get these off of him shall we?" You unbutton and unzip his shorts, pulling them off around his knees along with his briefs. His cock springs up and you can feel yourself getting a little wetter. 

Trying not to get too horny yet, you focus your attention to the chat. "Someone says, 'damn that's big'" 

"Oh, really?... Thanks."

"Are you guys excited? I sure am." 

_'can we see how excited you are?'_

"Mm not yet, but don't worry, I'll show you after I suck his cock. You might even like it more cause I get really wet after I suck cock."

And with that you wrap your lips around Shane's tip and suck, encircling with your tongue and teasing him. 

"Mm, fuck..." he moans.

He was so eager, and you were so ready for him. There was nothing more you'd like to do than have him take you right there and then, but alas, you had a show to put on. 

As you further your lips down his shaft, you look at him through your lashes.

He moans, looking at your eyes, cupping your face with one hand. 

"Fuck, you're so good."

Your soft laugh is muffled by his cock, and you reach up with your hand to play with his balls. 

The chat chimes with encouragement and money being sent. 

You stop sucking with a 'plop' and kiss his tip. You get up slightly onto your knees, making sure your chest is leveled with his crotch.

"Wanna see my tits fucking his cock?" 

You giggle as Shane excitedly nods his head off camera and check to see that they chat is flowing with ,"fuck yes"s "yeah baby"s and other phrases alike. 

You put his cock between your breasts, moving them up and down his wet cock. 

He moans, “Fuck, baby…” 

You can feel yourself getting warmer and wetter from his pet name. 

Remembering you only have about fifteen minutes left, you stop, getting back on your feet to show the viewers your wet pussy. “Here you go, as promised..” You spread your lips apart, and run your finger up and down your entrance, teasing your clit as you speak. “You guys like that?”

Once again, there's nothing but yes’s in the chat. 

“You wanna see me stuffed with his cock?” 

You smile as you read similar responses to the previous question.

Shane positions himself to lay down on the bed.

Facing the camera, you straddle him and lower yourself, moaning when you feel the tip of his cock fitting snugly around you, increasing your volume when more of him fit into you. 

"Fuck I needed a cock so bad guys." You slowly jiragte, causing him to moan. “So full…” You slowly bring yourself up to your knees, letting all of him slowly come out of you, only for you to put back in again. You begin riding him, taking it slow, while rubbing your clit. “Fuuuccck… my pussy’s getting so wet…” 

“You’re so tight, baby…” Shane’s hands found their way to your hips, grabbing them and slightly squeezing.

“I wanna take it nice and slow but I’m so fucking horny.” You quicken your pace, watching the screen and seeing Shane’s cock glisten with your secretions. 

“Yeah, baby. Ride me.” You feel his warm large hands move from your hips to your ass squeezing it. Your hands move to meet his, and you make them squeeze and lift up your cheeks, making sure he can see the action.

"So fucking amazing, ________ …" There was a breathiness in his voice, nothing like you've heard coming from him before. 

The thought of you achieving something as exclusive as this naughtier side of Shane made you ride him even faster, and you reach to rub your clit to heighten yourself closer to release.

"Wanna see my ass bounce before he fills me?"

You get off with a plop to turn yourself around before the chat could explode with affirmations once again.

You lower yourself onto him, first watching his face, then turning your head around to watch the camera. You moan again as you watch his dick get swallowed by you on the screen. You face Shane again watch his eyes gloss over your body. He wasn't sure what to focus on - your pussy trying to milk him, your bouncing breasts, or your flushed face as you rode him. 

The warmness around your core was getting hotter, your body became desperate for him to pound himself into you as you rode him. And as if he read your mind, Shane took the hint and began lifting his hips up to slam himself into you as you came down on him. 

“Ah! Fuck, Shane, fuck me!” 

And so he did. 

Your tits and ass bounced as your bodies became unionized. You almost forget there's an audience watching you, and so you guide Shane's hands to your cheeks once again, having him lift them up so the viewers can see just how good he's making you feel. It must be working since you hear the chimes of payment follow suit.

Your pleas for him to fuck you became more rapid, more loud, and to be honest- more slurred as your soul leaves your body. 

“Fuck! Fill me! Fill me please!” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” He pumped into you a few more times before his grip on your hips tightened. “Fuck, baby I’m gonna cum.”

You encourage him by riding him, milking him by squeezing yourself around him. 

He thrusts himself into you hard, eyebrows knitting in pleasure. 

You kiss him before you undid yourself from his cock, turning around to face the viewers again, spreading your lips so they could see your freshly painted pussy. "Mmm... it's so warm. Fuck, I haven't had cum in me in so long. Forgot how good it felt.”

After a few more seconds of showing yourself, you got down to your knees, getting up close to the camera. "Thanks for joining guys. Oh! One more thing, I've decided to start camming twice a week for the rest of winter, so you can find me here on Mondays and Thursdays, 8:00 p.m. Zuzu City time zone! Hope to see you then, byyyye." And with that, you close the program as well as your laptop.

"Twice a week huh? My right arm's gonna get pretty strong, heh." Shane gets up.

You laugh, running your fingers through his purple locks. "Hey, do you wanna stay the night?" 

"Uh, yeah, sure. If that's okay?" 

"Of course." You smile. "But not before we shower, or at least rinse off."

He laughs, "of course." 

After you two shower, you turn off the lights and slip into bed, your head laying on his chest.

You look up at him. "Do you think other people in Stardew watch my Livestream?" 

"I don't know... But if they do and they want the same opportunity I'm totally okay with it. I don't want to hold you back or anything. Not that you need my permission or anything. Just- uh, yeah.”

"Hey.” You kiss him. “Thank you for understanding.” You shift yourself to get in a more comfortable position. "We'll see if anyone approaches me within the next few days I guess." 

He agrees and you two say goodnight to each other.

__________________________________________________

Sebastian reopened his eyes after seeing ______ fuck Shane's brains out, breathing slow and deep.

After snapping out of his euphoria, he tilted his head down towards his seat and saw the white stripes on his black denim. "Shit. Gotta wash these right away."

As Sebastian poured detergent onto the fabric of his pants, all he could think of was how he was going to tell ________ he had came to her and Shane fucking. And maybe... ask her if he could be in the next show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lemme tell you, the watermelon sparkling water? Slaps. If the stores weren't so crazy right now, I’d get some lol
> 
> Haha anyways, whoo this chapter was fun to write! I love writing when Shane is involved. He deserves happiness.
> 
> Next up is our boy Sebby's turn ;) Hope you're excited cause I know I am. And this time it shouldn't take me an entire month to update since his chapter is mostly written out lol


	3. Winter 11 - Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof… another update more than an entire month later haha. Sorry I keep promising quick chapter releases.
> 
> Anyways, here's Sebastian as promised, ages ago lmao. I think this is the longest chapter yet so... enjoy hehe.

After saying goodbye to Shane to go foraging for the day, you catch Sebastian smoking near the mountain lake.

You trot over to him on your horse. "Hey, Seb!"

"O- oh hey, uh, ___________ .” His cheeks were slightly pink.

You raise an eyebrow suspiciously. 'did he see me last night?...'  
"I brought you a little something." You swing your bag to pull out a container with the salmon sashimi you prepared this morning.

"Oh fuck yeah, sashimi! Thanks!" he grinned.

"No problem! How was your night?"

His cheerful grin suddenly turned into a straight line. "It uh- it was good. I- ..."

"Hey. You can tell me anything, Seb." You put a hand on his shoulder.

He sighs, avoiding eye contact. "...I... might've jacked off to you fucking Shane..."

You raise a brow. "Might've?"

He threw his hands in the air, jostling the sashimi a bit. "Okay yeah I did! I came and it was great cause you're outrageously sexy and I've wanted to fuck you for a while but wasn't ever really sure how to approach you about it.” He pulls his hood above his head in embarrassment.

"Well... Now that you've told me, this makes this next part easier. So my next stream is Thursday right? Do you wanna fuck me then?"

He staggers backwards a bit. "You-, you're serious?"

"Of course! Why would I be joking?"

He raises his hand to put it in his forehead. "I just- I must be dreaming."

"Careful. Shane said the same thing and I flashed him my tits and told him he'd better double check if he's dreaming."

You giggle as Sebastian's eyes widened and his face grew from pink to red.

"So...? Yes? No? I'm clean by the way, and so is Shane so you don't need to worry about getting anything. We can use a condom if you still-"

"I'm clean too. And yes. Please. I'd love to take you from behind."

You step closer towards him, your faces inches apart. "Oh? You already know how you wanna fuck me?"

"I've known since I first watched you ride your toy cock," he retorts back, clearly having already gotten over his embarrassment.

You feel your cheeks warming and your breaths slowing from his comment. “Don't smoke that day. I wanna taste you, not the cigarettes," you chide as you turn around to get on your horse.

He laughs. "Yes ma'am."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday arrives, and all day you were brimming with excitement. You had your eye on Sebastian for a while, but never worked up the nerve to ask him out.

7:45 rolls by and you start to wonder where he is, so you reach for your phone and text him.

_'you coming?'_

_'yeah, I'm walking towards the mountain pass, I might be there by like, 7:55. Sorry'_

_'i'll meet you halfway on my horse'_

_'ok. Thanks'_

You're immediately swamped as soon as you step outside, thanks to that rain totem you activated earlier.

As you pet your horse with one hand to soothe her, you remove the heavy blanket with the other hand. You hoist yourself up and begin to head east towards the stairs leading up. Luckily it didn’t take long to spot Sebastian.

He was completely drenched.

“Hey! Get on.” You reach your hand out to help pull him up.

"Sorry I’m late. I went home from the dock to take a shower, but I guess I didn't need to anyway," he sighs.

“It’s alright! We just have to start out completely wet I guess.”

“Wasn’t that the plan anyways?” He nuzzles your neck and softly nibbles your earlobe.

You yelp. “Eeh! Careful, I gotta steer my horse.” You giggle.

Finally, you reach your house and mount off your horse, quickly putting her back and then running inside to open up your laptop.

“Okay, we have about 5 minutes before I have to start. Can you get some towels in the bathroom please?”

“Yup,” he replies, making haste. He returns to your room with a towel.

You both try to dry off your hair and part of your clothes.

The alarm goes off, and you click the live button. "Hey guys! Miss me?"

_'why're you soaked?'_

"Oh I was on my horse getting my partner. He's going to help warm me up tonight." You wink.

_‘Horse? You know how to ride?’_

“Yep. And I also know how to ride, if you know what I mean,” you giggle. “But of course if you’ve watched my previous streams, you would’ve already known that."

While the chat goes on about you riding, you glance over to watch Sebastian as he undresses. He takes off his hoodie and you take this moment to really look at Sebastian’s body. He’s lean, and unexpectedly toned, nice biceps. This is the first time you've seen him shirtless, and you are not disappointed. Wish you could see him shirtless all the time.

Shivering, you rub your arms. "It's so cold.”

"I'll warm you up, don't worry." He lifts your chin up, and you look at his face, eyes slowly wandering down the rest of his body until you get to his feet.

“Uh, wait. You’re taking off your socks though.”

He frowns. “But my feet are cold…”

You laugh and turn to the screen. “You guys. He HAS to take his socks off, right?”

A couple of people agreed with you, and a few didn't, deeming that “sex with socks on is really hot”. You notice Shane also said Sebastian should keep them on.

“Lifesucks20 I thought you were better than that.”

Shane sends a laughing emoji and you turn to face Sebastian. “I’ll put socks on too, I guess.” You get up to grab some white knit knee highs.

When you turn around, you see Sebastian is laying down, his head slightly handing off the edge of the bed. You raise an eyebrow.

"I said I'd warm you up." He winked.

Your cheeks flush as you head over towards him, eyeing the screen to read the chat.

_'this dudes pretty.'_

You laugh as you get on the bed. "He is pretty, isn't he? And I-," you straddle his head, hovering just over his mouth, "get to sit on this pretty face".

Seb really looks at you. His brows knit with lust. "Fuck... I've been wanting to eat you out ever since I saw you bend down in that short flowy skirt..."

"Really? When was that?" You blush as you try to recall the last time you wore a short flowy skirt.

"Yeah… It was in the middle of summer. You got on your knees to dig for something. And I swore it looked like you weren’t wearing underwear but I wasn’t sure. So… were you?" He kisses your thigh, making his way slowly to your soft labia.

You moan as you feel the warmth of Sebastian's mouth against your wet lips. You try your hardest not to grind against him, but the sensation was so intense. “I probably wasn’t… wanted to see if any of you had noticed.”

He chuckles. "Naughty thing…"

You feel him kiss your clit. “Ohh, fuck..”

He reaches behind you to grab your ass, squeezing and jiggling it. He moans into your pussy, the vibration tickling you.

"Please eat me, please eat my pussy…" you plead, licking your lips.

He gives you another devilish smirk before you feel his warm tongue lick along the ridge of your clit, the sensation causing you to move your hands to your breasts and play with them.

As you look down, you couldn't believe that Sebastian of all people would be beneath your crotch, craving your pussy like it was his last meal to eat.

You moan as his tongue penetrates your entrance, amazed at how narrow he could have his tongue to fit inside.

"Fuck! Fuck I'm so close!" you moan.

He retracts his tongue to refocus on your clit, licking it nice and slow at first, teasing you.

"F-fuck! Seb please make me cum!"

He obliges, quickening the pace of his flickering tongue and you feel yourself grow wetter and hotter as the flicks of his tongue increase in speed, and finally you shake with the snapping heat of your orgasm.

"Ah!" Your body twitches from Seb lapping up your juice, and your hand instinctively reaches out towards his head, gently grabbing a fistful of ebony locks. You feel his warm tongue snake past your entrance to get a but more. The overstimulation was too much for you, so you quickly get off of him with a yelp, watching him lick his lips as he sits up.

While you spread your lips to let all the viewers see your juices, Sebastian takes off his pants, along with his boxers.

You turn towards him and begin stroking and pumping his freed cock, leaking precum. You can feel your mouth watering, looking at his swollen tip.

A wave of heat came over you, compelling you to put your mouth around his tip.

"Fuck me... please," you say in between sucking.

His cock twitched. "Yeah? That what you want?" His hand gently caresses your face, his thumb rubbing your cheek.

“Yes please, I need your cock in me…" You reach around to rub yourself, hoping it would entice him into taking the next step.

He gets up on his knees, erection clearly visible on screen. "You want me to fuck you from behind?”

"Mhm", you respond as you situate yourself to be on all fours, looking back at him.

His tip teases your entrance, rubbing back and forth against your sensitive clit, making you twitch.

"Fuuuck… Seb please... Please fuck me."

He leans over you, slowly peppering kisses along your neck and making his way up to your ear lobe. "Hm? What was that?"

"Fuck me please! Fuck me and fill me!"

Not missing a beat, he pushes himself all the way inside, straightening up again.

You cry out as your walls adjust to his length.

He was merciful enough to let you adjust… but only for a moment though before he begins to pull out almost completely all the way, then slamming himself into you again.

And _fuck_ it felt good.

"Ahh... Fuck... You look so good babe, with your ass bouncing back on me." You felt his hands move from your hips to your ass, slapping both your cheeks upwards, letting them bounce and ripple from the effect. He groans, fucking you faster. “Fuuuck, your ass…”

"Ah!" Your moans increase with every thrust.

You feel him taking your arm to hold it behind you, letting the viewers see your breasts bounce each time he drives his cock into you. “You like them looking at your bouncing tits, don’t you babe?”

“I didn’t know I liked it until now.” You giggle. “Fuck your cock feels so good. I’m so wet…"

Every thrust drove you mad, every squelch made your pussy even wetter, made you moan louder.

He pulls out, and you take this as an opportunity to change up your position. You lay on you on your side, facing the camera, leg up resting against him, your calf touching his shoulder.

You watch as he grabs his cock, slowly putting himself back in, working himself in nice and slow.

You moan as you close your eyes, feeling his hands resting on your hips, and not before long his reaches up to your waist, and rests his hands below it.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, ________ ." He was mesmerized by you.

You felt his piercing gaze wash over your body, making his way up to your face and you blush, looking at him with heavy eyelids.

"So beautiful…" he pumps a few more times before he pulls out completely.

You resume being on all fours again, and he wastes no time sliding himself back in. He changes pace, and accidentally slips out of you. For a moment you think you finally have a break to catch your breath, but are suddenly proven wrong as Seb guides his cock back to your hole and instantly resumes pounding you.

You moan into your pillow, lazily enjoying his cock driving into you.

"Heh. You like being a pillow princess huh?"

"Guilty," you smile through a thin veil of your hair. You feel his hand move the thin curtain of hair away from your face.

He sighs before he pulls out of you to catch his breath and give his dick a rest.

With a light push, he falls gently back onto your bed and you place the laptop on his chest. You work your legs to lift yourself above his swollen head, reaching back with your hand to position him right below your entrance. When you come down on him, you both moan. You feel your still sensitive clit rub against his shaft as you ride him up and down, gyrating and rocking your hips slowly every so often.

"Ahh, fuck! Fuck me, Seb!" You whine, pussy growing wetter each time you came down on him.

“Fuck… your ass is so perfect, babe. Pussy’s so tight and wet…” he grabs a handful of your ass in both hands.

After a few more moments of the agonizingly slow pace, you speed up your riding, needing Sebastian to cum and fill your walls with his seed.

"Fuck give me your cum please!"

"Yeah? You want my cum that bad don't you, ________ ?" He was getting close - his words were almost whispers. "You want my cock to fill you up?"

"Yes! Fill me please, fill me!"

He thrusts into you as you come down on him, each time causing your body to heat up even more. "You like coming down on my cock, huh? With your creamy fucking cunt?"

You groan from his dirty talk, compelling you to reach back to lift up your ass, making sure Seb and your patrons can see your wet lips gripping his cock with every thrust.

Both your moans become more frequent and desperate to climax. A few more thrusts and moans did the trick as you both cum.

"Fuuuck, babe…" He grinds his cock into you as he expels his warm cum, covering your walls. He relaxes from his grinding, but you weren't done with him yet.

You gyrate your hips, using your muscles to squeeze around the shaft of his still hardened cock, your ass rubbing against his pelvic area.

"F-fuck!" Seb yells from the sensitivity of being milked even further.

You finally lift yourself off of him and giggle. "I had to have all of your cum…"

He grabs your laptop, and you assume he's aiming the camera to focus on your cum dripped pussy, to which you spread a bit so the viewers could see.

"Fuck... Your pussy looks so good dressed in my cum." He rubs your lips with his thumb circling your clit, causing you to jerk a bit from the sensitivity of your orgasm.

You turn around, holding yourself up with one hand and the other rubbing your drenched cunt. "I hope you guys liked that. Milking him was really fun." Your eyes glance over at Seb, who was holding the laptop on his stomach, smirking and narrowing his eyes at you playfully.

"You all warmed up now?" Seb asks.

"Yes, very much so. What do you guys think? Did he do a good job of warming me up?"

You watch as the chat dribbles with positive remarks and more payment, before bidding farewell to your viewers, telling them to join you Monday for another fun night.

As soon as you were done, Sebastian gently places the laptop beside him and climbs over you, kissing your lips, traveling down to your neck when you notice someone messaging the chat.

You giggle from Seb's tickling pecks against your throat. "Wait, I think someone has a question."

Sitting up, you pick up your laptop as Sebastian wraps his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder as you read the message.

"It says, 'hey would you ever consider… a nice big buff dude?'... From Gridballguy13..."

You and Sebastian look at each other. Sebastian laughs. "That's gotta be Alex, no doubt. His birthday's on the 13th."

You click on the username to privately chat.

> _'Alex is this you???'_
> 
> _'...yeah...'_
> 
> _'omg'_
> 
> _'haha. You looked really fuckin sexy. Sebastian too. Didn't know he was that toned underneath that baggy ass sweatshirt… he needs to wear more v necks. And tank tops.'_

Sebastian raises his brow, smirking at the thought of Alex finding him attractive.

> _'thanks ;) did you enjoy the show?'_
> 
> _'i came so hard it got on my chin so, uh, yeah. I enjoyed it a lot.'_

"Wow, he came hard apparently."

Sebastian clears his throat. "You wanna… ask if we can see?"

"You mean should I ask so _you_ can see?" You smile smugly and he shrugs his shoulders in return.

> _'can we see?'_
> 
> _'like a pic or a vid?'_
> 
> _'whatever you want. I'm sure we'll be happy either way'_

It took a few moments, but Alex finally responded with an image of himself laying on his bed naked, taken from an up angle. His emerald eyes were half lidded, his mouth curved into a smirk. There was definitely cum on his chin, chest, and stomach. His free hand was covering his cock, and legs were spread apart.

"Ooh…" you bit your lip and you swear you heard Sebastian moan.

Honestly, Alex could be a model if he really wanted to.

> _'where's your cock?'_
> 
> _'i don't wanna spoil the surprise.'_
> 
> _'oh? do you wanna fuck me with your surprise next show then?'_
> 
> _'fuck yes.'_
> 
> _'i cant wait! Where should we meet?'_
> 
> _'well, I've had one location in mind if you're okay with a little public sex. The locker rooms at the spa...'_
> 
> _'fuuuck that's gonna be so hot. I love public sex. meet me at the spa Monday, 7:30 to set up.'_
> 
> _'cant wait.'_
> 
> _'thanks for joining the show! And for the money! Sebastian and I gotta clean up'_
> 
> _'haha, no problem. goodnight.’_

You exit your browser and turn off your laptop, focusing your attention back to Sebastian.

He suggests showering together, and there was a lot more making out than actual cleaning done at first. Eventually you two help scrub each other's backs; and you help him soap up his long dark hair.

At long last you two cuddle up into bed, your head laying in his bare chest as a result from his still dampened clothes needing to dry out.

You tilt your head up to look at him. "Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"Hey, my pleasure. Literally.”

You laugh softly, feeling hour energy lowering and your eyelids become heavy. "I felt really safe," you manage to mumble.

"I'm glad." He kisses your forehead.

"Goodnight, Seb."

"Goodnight, _________."

You drift off to the rhythm of his breathing and his hand rubbing your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. The heated debate of having sex with socks on or off lmao. Hope that part wasn’t too weird? I just needed something fun and light-hearted and I was wearing socks at the time lol
> 
> Writing Seb's chapter was fun. Although I had so much trouble melding the sentences together. I ask my partner for help but it always takes me forever to get out what I want to ask cause I'm too embarrassed. "Hey hun does this sound okay? 'he takes his…. his co- … his cock and- oh god I can't do this I'm sorry".
> 
> Even after years of smut writing I still get embarrassed lol
> 
> Thanks again for being patient guys. Hope you liked that hint of Alex/Sebastian. What can I say? I'm a sucker for the jock/goth trope. And speaking of jock, hope y'all are ready for Alex. He's really going to use those muscles next chapter ;) I’m not gonna make any promises on when I’ll update this time lmao. But I’m aiming for sometime in the summer cause that’s Alex’s favorite season.


	4. Winter 15 - Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy back with another chapter! And right before the summer ends too.  
> Oh also, forgot to put in the tags, but our reader isn’t straight, and Alex is questioning (thanks to a certain broody ebony haired bachelor lol)  
> Hope you like the chapter! It's spoicy.

It was another semi-productive day today. You did your best to forage what you could around town and mine what little ores the rocks had to offer.

As you make your way to the beach for daily shell collecting, you spot Alex above the tide pools.

"Hey Alex!" You call out to him.

He smiles and waves back, and you notice him staring at you. "How can you wear a skirt out? It's freezing." He laughs.

"I knew I'd run into you today so I picked my shortest skirt."

He raises a brow. “Oh?” He kisses you. "Oh, uh. Sorry. Should've asked first."

"It's alright. How long have you been out here? Your lips are cold."

"Just a few minutes. You wanna help me warm them up?"

You lock your lips again, and he lifts you off of the sand. You straddle him as you both sit down, continuing to kiss.

You guide his hand to your bare ass underneath your skirt.

"Fuck… no panties today?" He growls as he squeezes both cheeks.

You shrug. “I wanted to surprise you,” you smirk.

"Can I feel how wet you are?"

"Mhm."

You feel his thick fingers prod your lips. He moans when he gathers up the juices leaking out of you.  
"Fuck… I really wanna fuck you right now but… we gotta wait til tomorrow..." He licks his fingers. "You taste good."

"I want you to taste more but… it's getting late and we should head home. I'd invite you over but I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands to myself."

Alex laughs, running his fingers through his hair. "Likewise. We'll just have to wait til tomorrow."

After collecting some shells, you two walk back to the town together, your arm looped through his. When you reach the end of the bride leading back to town, you kiss and part ways.

___________________________________

You were giddy the entire day. All the bachelors in Pelican Town are really nice, and you had a lot of fun being fucked by Shane, and Sebastian, but you'd always been curious about Alex's stamina and strength. Sometimes you'd find yourself daydreaming about him railing you in various positions for long periods of time and today, you'd get to live out one of those daydreams.

When you arrived at the locker rooms, Alex was already there, and he seemed to be rearranging things. "Oh hey, _________ !" He greets as he lifts the barbell off the weight.

He was wearing his jacket and swim trunks, no shirt underneath. You felt yourself growing a little warmer being as you always imagined him shirtless underneath his jacket.

"I got excited and came up here early to set up." He rubbed his neck and smiled wryly.

You take notice of the pool chairs along the walls and the little blue stools in front of them and the weight bench. “It looks great.”

He smiles, “thanks.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask you this, but are you, uh, STD free? Shane and Sebastian said they were clean and I trust them so…”

“Yeah. I had Harvey tested me a few months ago actually.”

“Oh good."

“So… I'm just curious… are we the only guys you’ve ever…?”

“Oh, no.” You laugh. “There were a few guys and girls in Zuzu City, but that was just back in high school. And I was tested before I moved here.

“Oh. Girls? And same. Just a few girls in high school."

“Yeah. A person's gender doesn't matter to me. If I like the person, I like them," you shrug. "But I only have sex with people I really trust.”

“Oh… You trust me?” He smiled, his face becoming soft.

“Yeah, we’ve been friends for a while now haven’t we? Well, maybe a couple of months, but that's still enough for me to trust you."

He smiles. “Yeah. And it’s cool that you like whoever. I guess maybe if I met the right guy I would too.”

“Well, if you ever needed to talk to anyone about it I’m all ears.”

“Thanks,” he smiled again. Yoba he had such a handsome smile. And pretty eyes.

Your cheeks blush as you open up your laptop, and as you set up your camera to point upwards, you can feel Alex’s eyes on you.

"You know... I've been dreaming of this moment for a while. I used to... jack off to you - just picturing you in a really tight bikini or imagining you wearing nothing underneath your skirts. It felt kinda wrong, especially in the beginning because I'd just met you, but shit you're so fucking hot… couldn't help myself. And when I found your profile, I couldn't believe it. Then I watched you play with yourself and with the way you rode Shane? I knew I had to ask if I could fuck you. Sebastian beat me to it, but I'm glad I waited. With the way he was fucking you I know you can take good cock. Your viewers will wish they were me."

His confession left you warm, you couldn't think to do anything else but kiss him. "Can't wait." You lay some towels down on the tile floor.

"We've got about 10 minutes or so right?" He smirks.

"Mm... maybe. Oh! You wanna see what I'm wearing? I think you might like it,” you tease.

"I'm always down for a sneak peak."

You shed your shirt to reveal a small black mesh micro-bikini top and pull down your shorts to expose the matching bottoms.

"Uh, Alex?" You question as you observe his face, which was clearly focused in on the mesh bikini top, probably gawking at your nipples peeking through.

"Fuck, I'm hard already. You look even more amazing in person, and better than what I imagined."

You get down on your knees, feeling the cool tile beneath you. "You think you can last if I suck you?"

"I better last. I'm planning big things for us"

"By big things you mean… this?" You cup his bulge.

"Maybe." He smirks, slowly pulling down his swim trunks, stopping just below his balls.

You take a moment to look at his cock, running your thumb along the ridge of his shaft, just before taking it in your hand to pump it a few times until his tip leaks precum. Your tongue snakes out to catch the small string of clear liquid. You look up at him through your lashes as your lips wrap around the head of his cock, and begin to simultaneously suck and further your lips down his shaft, feeling him reach the back of your throat.

"Mm… fuck… you're amazing, ________. You look so good sucking my cock…"

You feel your core growing warmer as you look up at him, making eye contact while you take in more of his length.

The alarm goes off, and reluctantly, you pull back from his cock.

“Guess that’s our cue.” You turn back towards your laptop.

“Damn, we were just getting started."

You laugh. "Don't worry, big guy. You get to fuck me, remember?" You pull off your shorts and resume on your knees.

He smirks, cupping his cock while getting a good look at your ass. He pumps his cock, precum dripping out. "Lucky me."

You hit the live button. "Hey guys! How are you?"

A few answered that they were excited for what’s in store, and one asked:  
_'is this still your room?'_

"Nope! We're in the locker room today. My partner is going to help me get a really good workout," you giggle as you turn the laptop towards Alex, who's sitting at the edge of the bench.

_'damn he's hot.'_

Alex chuckles. "Thanks"

"He says he has 'big things' planned for tonight.”

_'by big things, does he mean that thick ass cock?'_

You laugh, "that's what I said! I'll be honest, I miiight've sucked his dick before the show. Now he's hard and I'm wet as fuck." You get on your knees and turn around to show them your ass. "So if you guys don't mind…" your thumbs slide in between your hips and the black band of the bikini, slowly sliding them off. "I think we'll jump right into sex, since Alex says he has big plans for us tonight…"

You watch as the money rolled in, then focused back on Alex, who was already fully naked and sitting on the bench, his cock pointing straight at you.

With one smooth motion, he pulls you down to straddle him, your entrance just above his cock.

You reach back to hold his cock still as you slide your wet lips down onto his tip. "Fuuuck…" you moan.

"Mmm… Does it hurt at all?"

You shake your head "No, it's just really snug. But it feels so good to be full…"

He smirks. "Oh? I bet it'd feel better if I do this" he pulls back his cock, only to pound into you.

You cry out, the sensation insane. You felt him all the way to the back.

He licked his lips as he pulled almost completely out of you, only to fuck you with force again and again.

Guess you didn't know you loved rough sex until now.

You peak down at the screen and see Alex's balls smacking you as he fucks your pussy.

"Ah! I- I don't know about you guys, but I really like this position- ah!"

As you turn your head to look at the screen and lift up your ass, you see a bit of creaminess drenched around the base of Alex cock.

"Mmmm fuck your pussy's so good, baby. So fucking creamy already…" he quickens his pacing.

"A- Alex!" You feel yourself growing wetter.

He smirks as he smacks your ass clearly smug that he got you to moan his name. "Fuck yeah… you’re doing so good baby. Fucking riding me like this… so good."

His praises make you warm, making you moan. Those emerald eyes had you under his spell.

Alex quickens his place even more, slamming you further down into his dick.

You felt like you were losing your damn mind, and couldn't believe you were so close to cumming already.

"Fuuuck you're so fucking wet…" you feel his finger rubbing your asshole. "You mind if I slip a finger in?"

"Please," you moan out.

He wets his fingers with the secretions from your lovemaking, and resumes to tease your hole.

You felt your hole loosen a bit naturally from the pleasure, and he gently worked a bit of his finger in, slowly pumping it inside you.

The sensation of being stuffed with Alex's cock, having your asshole fingered, and your clit barely brushing against his body felt amazing.

"Yeah? You liked getting both holes stuffed, huh?"

You were too busy moaning to even respond.

"Heh. Don't cum yet, baby." He slows down his thrusting, lifting you up and off of his cock, and removes his finger from your other hole.

"Hah. Good?"

"Mhmm…” you nod your head as you stand up. “What do you have planned for us next?"

You straddle the edge of the bench as Alex grabbed one of the pool chairs and moved it underneath you. You stare, unsure where he was going with this, and then he laid down on the chair, with the laptop sitting on his chest. He kissed your thighs before he snaked his tongue out to lick your clit.

"Oh fuck…"

His arms reach up to play with your tits, his fingers moving between the fabric of your bikini top.

You can see him work his tongue in all directions on the screen, and caught remnants of _'beautiful pussy lips'_ and _'fuck you're so wet'_ in the chat. Your gaze focuses on Alex's work - his tongue going back and forth between flicking your clit and pushing inside of you, lapping up your juices.

The combined pleasures made you grow wetter and hotter, nearing your climax.

"Alex! Alex please make me cum!"

He slowly flicked his tongue over your clit, teasing you.

"Please! Faster!" You whine.

He taps on your thighs, motioning for you to get off of him. "As much as I'd love to have your pussy juice all over my face, you gotta be patient."

"Awe… please..." you beg, rubbing your drenched pussy lips with your fingers.

"Don't worry," he sets the laptop down onto the floor before lying down next to you on the towels. He helps you get up on him, your back flush against his chest. He rubs the tip of his cock against your aching clit. "I'll make you cum…" he kisses your neck. "Look at you…"

You watch the screen, looking at yourself - chest slowly rising and falling, legs spread apart, resting your feet on Alex's thighs, glistening with sweat.

"You're even sexier in person." His hands slide underneath your bikini top, squeezing your breasts. "Why don't we get these off you, huh? Show them your nice tits."

The fabric falls off of you, and you feel the cool air brush against your nipples.

"Fuck me…" you rub his cock against your lips.

He pushes in, causing you both to moan. As soon as you were adjusted to his length, you let yourself be completely manhandled by him.

So many noises echoed off the walls: the slapping of skin, both your moans, and squelching.

With one arm on the floor to support him, he reaches with his free hand to rub your clit while thrusting in and out of you.

You're unsure how, but he knew the perfect amount of pressure to place on your clit as he worked his finger up, down and all around. "Ah, fuck!" you moan as you cum, your walls squeezing down on him, feeling yourself becoming wetter.

"You ever get this wet while going live?"

"N-not until now."

He fucks you harder, his ego a little boosted.

"Your pussy hugs my cock so perfectly."

You glance at the screen, seeing the chat active, hearing the sounds of dinging from payment rolling in, but it was all a blur to you as you lean back against Alex's chest.

"Cum in me please," the words drawl out of you. "Need your cum." You were almost out of breath.

"Yeah? You want me to fucking fill you with my cum?"

"Fuck, please! I need it!" You squeeze your walls around his cock, begging for him to fill you.

“Ah, fuck baby I’m gonna cum!” He grunts, and you feel him cock pumping out thick warm cum into you. You're surprised by how much he’s giving. He sighs as he plops out of you and continues to spurt his cum until streams of white were decorated all over your body, his cock resting against your wet and tired pussy.

“Fuck…” you manage to breathe. “That’s…. A lot of cum…” You lean back and spread your lips, making sure they can see all of Alex’s seed all over your lips. And stomach. And chin.

"Guess I've been wanting to release that load for a while."

Even though you were out of breath, you still chided him. "You came to me… fucking Sebastian…. just last week…"

He shrugs. "I cum two to three times a week."

You laugh as you pick up the laptop and place it on the bench. "Fucked me… so good…" you managed to get out. You look at the bright screen through half lidded eyes, resting your head on your arm, feeling the warmth of your cheek on your bicep.

_'he really did fuck you good.'_  
_'you look like you're about to pass out lol'_  
_'damn wish I could fuck you to sleep too'_

"I'm really proud of my work of art. Wasn't that much effort though since the canvas was already so beautiful, right guys?" He kisses your cheek.

You didn't think it was possible, but your face flushed even harder.

"So tired… join me again next show?"

You exit the chat after a few patrons said goodbye, Shane and Sebastian included.

You hear Alex's phone buzz. He sits down to grab it and reads the text.

He grins. "Sebastian asked if he could have a photo of you covered in my cum."

"Sure." You smile, laying back on your arm to prop yourself upright as the other hand reaches to spread your lips. "Can you send this to Shane too?"

He snaps a pic, and sends it off to Sebastian and Shane. "Done. Fuck, that was amazing."

"You're telling me." You look at his spent cock, hanging off the edge of the bench.

He chuckles. "Want more?" He grabs his half hardened member.

You laugh weakly. "Seriously? I'm barely awake."

He kisses you. "You wanna clean up and get into the spa? I'll give you a massage."

"Yes please," you smile and kiss him again.

After getting an amazing massage, you lull off to sleep as Alex puts you on your horse, and you two ride back to your farmhouse. As he carries you back to your bed, you stir from your nap, groggily watching him get into bed next to you. You lay your head down in his bare chest and he kisses your forehead, playing with your hair until you fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about y'all, but as soon as I saw Alex and got invested in him, I was like 'oh, okay. Rail me or whatever. Crush me between your thighs bro' lmao. I always headcannoned him as the type to wear you out during sex. Put some good use to those muscles right?
> 
> Anyhoos, hope y'all liked the chapter and are ready for Sam 👀


	5. Winter 18 - Sam & Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sebastian, and Sam have some fun at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new 1.5 update raised me from the dead to finally finish and publish this chapter lmao. Thank you for your patience! Hope you enjoy our sweet “innocent” Samson.

As soon as you're finished feeding your animals, you head off to the beach in hopes of picking up some nautilus shells. Disappointment spread across your face when you find the sand was barren today, but your mood soon perked up when you see a dark clothed figure watching the dark clouds in the distance. You ride up to him on the dock.

"Hey Seb!"

"Oh hey, ______. “ He smiled. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping to find some shells to sell but there seem to be none currently. Then I found you.”

“Oh. I found some on my way to the dock. You want 'em?” He pulls out 3 nautilus shells.”

You graciously accept his offer. “Thanks!”

His cheeks turned pink. “No problem. Hey… so uh. I guess I'll just jump into it. Sam's way too embarrassed about this to ask, but he was wondering if you wanted to get, uh double penetrated by us."

You widen your eyes. "S-Sam??"

He laughs. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just never really thought of Sam as an ass man."

He laughs again. "There are many things you don't know about Sam…" he looks away, smirking.

You raise an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"I think you'll find out sooner or later."

You laugh. "Okay. Well if you see him will you let him know what time to meet up?"

"Sure thing. 7:30 right?"

"Yep. But at the library, not at my house this time."

Sebastian blushed. "Oh."

"You okay with that? It'll be after hours so no one will be in there."

"Yeah, I'm totally okay with that."

"Alright, see you then!" You trot away on your horse to the library as he waves.

When you arrive and ask Gunther for the keys, he happily says yes since you've been donating so many artifacts to help the museum. You say thank you and head back to your horse, excited about tomorrow night.

__________________________________________________

The next day as you reach to unlock the door, Sam sneaks up behind you. "Boo!"

You jump back, heart racing. “Oh my Yoba! What the hell Sam?!"

He laughs. "Sorry sorry! I didn't realize you were so easy to scare."

You giggle. "Shut up." You finally get the door unlocked, and open it.

"I like what you're wearing." Sam says as he checks out your thigh length skirt and crop top.

You thank him and Sebastian comes in shortly after you guys. As you all greet each other, Sam offers you all a mint and you accept. He mentioned something about wanting to try out temperature play with them as you all walk over to one of the library tables.

As you were setting up, a thought popped into your head. "So Sam, when did you start watching my stream?"

"Oh, uh…” he rubbed his neck. “The first time was the night when you were with Sebastian. And then I watched Alex fuck you and… uh… I came really hard when he fingered your ass.”

You stand up and walk closer towards him until you finally rest between his legs. "What did you like best about each show?"

He bit his lip. "Definitely your ass." He doesn't hesitate grabbing both cheeks, squeezing and massaging them. Each time he spread your cheeks you could feel the tension in your clit, causing you to moan.

"What would you like to do to my ass tonight?"

"I wanna fuck it…" he looks up at your with those ocean blue eyes, lust completely taken over them. Was Sam always this sexy?

You yelp as he slaps both cheeks.

Sebastian clears his throat. "It's 7:50."

"Well, since it's close to time and you wanna fuck my ass so badly, why don't you help open me up a bit?" You climb onto the wooden table, and angle your ass up on all fours, letting both of them get a good look at your bare bottom underneath your skirt.

You watch as Sebastian takes off his clothes and moan when his cock bounces from being freed. He makes himself comfortable in the chair next to the table and lays his head down on the edge, not wasting a moment to slowly lick your clit. He places his hands gently on your hips, making his way to your waist, and finally tits, beginning to rub them through your top. Sam scoots his chair up to Sebastian, and you feel his hands spread your cheeks and the cool from his tongue against your warm hole.

"Mmm fuck those mints feel good." Your eyes pander to the clock on the wall. "Whoops it's almost time to start.”

Seb halts his licking to ask, "Should we start out the live like this?"

"Ooh yes! That'd be really fun. Can you start it Sam since you're closest to the laptop? And since Seb's hands are busy playing with my boobs?"

Sebastian smirked as he pulled down the crop top to jiggle your chest.

"No problem." Sam reaches his hand towards the laptop sitting on the table across from you all and clicks on the red Live button.

"Hey guys!"

> _'fuck, you're trying to get us hard already?'_
> 
> Lifesucks20: _damn I'm so jealous. Seb gets to fuck you twice?_
> 
> Gridballguy13: _and Sam gets to tongue fuck your ass?_

You laugh. "Yes, they do. Apparently Sam heard all about how I took Alex's fingers up my ass and he wanted to shove his cock up me too."

> _'where are you this time?'_

"Today we are in the library… I've always wanted to get fucked in one. And what better way to do that than to get stuffed in both holes, right?" You giggle. "Are you guys ready?"

You moan from the cool sensation of Sam pushing in his fingers. He must've lubed them while you were talking.

The chat responds with many positive affirmations.

Your core was growing hotter with every push of Sam's fingers and every flick of Sebastian's tongue. "Oh fuck I'm close…! Fuck!" You twitch as the orgasm shocks you.

Sam moans from your walls squeezing in on his fingers from cumming.

You sigh as he exits you to take off his clothes, prompting you to ask the chat if you should keep your skirt and top on, to which most replied positively (including Alex and Shane). As you get up, Seb lifts you off the table, his hands holding you up by hanging onto your thighs. You hang on around the nape of his neck while Sam comes behind you and helps support as Seb teases your clit with the tip of his cock.

You moan, "mm fuck me please…"

"Impatient tonight, are we?"

Sam does the same with his own cock to your other hole.

Finally, Sebastian slides himself into you as Sam reaches over for the bottle of lube, pouring it on his dick and fingers.

"Mmm…" you moan again as Sam fingers you.

After what seems like ages, Sam finally slides the tip of his cock into your ass, slowly pushing in.

"Ah! Fuck!" Feeling both Seb and Sam in you was indescribable. All you knew was that you needed both of them to keep moving and eventually fill you up.

You rest your head back on Sam's shoulder as Sebastian attempts to get one of your nipples in his mouth while fucking you.

Sam pulls out of you first, followed by Seb. They set you down gently on the floor and you get on all fours. While Sam is lubing his dick some more, Seb brings the laptop down and positions the camera so it's pointing at your ass at an angle.

"Get up for a bit, babe. I wanna be under you." He smiles as he does so, and once your were on top of him you go in for a wet kiss. Your moment of peace was broken from him smacking your ass. You yelp as he does it again. This time rubbing it afterwards. "You ready, Sam?"

"Been ready." You look back to see Sam grabbing the base of his cock, gently pushing the tip into your very opened hole, making you groan with pleasure.

After he was fully settled, it was Sebastian's turn to guide his own cock into your wet cunt. Your body becomes warmer as you feel both sets of walls hugging each cock.

He grabs your tits, taking turns teasing and sucking on each nipple.

Your guys' moans echo off the library's walls.

"Bet you love having Sam's cock in your ass while I fuck your tight pussy, huh?"

You're unresponsive, too busy focusing on the pleasure while trying not to be too loud (which really wasn't working).

"You need something to fill your mouth, huh? Maybe you could suck a nice thick cock while getting your holes stuffed next time."

Oh, Yoba. A foursome would make you absolutely lose your mind. You thought about taking turns sucking Shane and Alex's cocks while getting fucked by both Sam and Seb. You moan at the thought and your core gets warmer, wetter around Sebastian's cock; and you feel yourself tightening around Sam's cock, causing him to moan.

"Mmm, fuck I'm not gonna last," Sam warns.

"Don't cum yet," you caution.

He slowly pulls out of you with a sigh. "Seb, switch with me?"

Sebastian nods and you plop free of his cock for him to get up, Sam soon replacing him. He holds himself up halfway with his forearms against the wooden floor.

With your back against his chest, you slowly guide his lubricated cock back into your ass. Just the tip entered for now, and not long after Seb got on his knees and you watched him push his own tip into your wet and ready entrance.

Both men slowly push their tips in and out of you, teasing you.

You groan, "stop teasing…"

You feel Sam's chest shake slightly from laughing. "What would you like for us to do?"

"Fuck me please," you whine.

Sebastian goes in a little deeper, Sam following suit. "You want our cocks?"

You moan from Sebastian pinching your nipple, and feel Sam nuzzling the nape of your neck, plopping gentle kisses. "Yes please, I need your cocks. I need you to fuck my holes," you beg.

Seb and Sam looked at each other and smirked. They both shoved themselves as deep as they could inside of you.

"Ah!!" You moan, feeling incredibly full and impatient. The latter feeling was quelled when both men started moving rhythmically in and out of you.

Nothing but the sound of all your moans, squelching, and the slapping of skin filled the emptiness of the library.

Sam moaned as he fucked you faster, Sebastian doing the same, matching his speed. You felt like you were losing your mind from being fucked in both holes and listening to them moan. "Feels so fucking good…"

"You're so fucking tight around my cock," Sam growls in your ear before kissing your neck.  
  
You look at the clock and see it's just about ten minutes ‘til 9:00 - perfect timing.

"Cum in me!" You squeeze down on both their cocks. "I need you to fill me!"

You hear both Sam and Sebastian groan as they both give their final thrusts, and grind themselves into you, spilling all their cum.

They pull out of you, leaving you empty. Well, as empty as you could be with a load of semen in each hole.

You turn around to sit on the floor, propping yourself up with an arm, the other spreading your pussy lips. "Fuck… that was… amazing…" you watch as the chat filled with how good you look with cum coming out of both holes.

> Gridballguy13: _you looked so good. I came really hard_
> 
> Lifesucks20: _good show. Wish I was there._

You laugh. "Thank you. They did a pretty good job at fucking me." You close your legs and move towards the laptop. "Thanks for joining me again guys. Hope to see you at the next stream!" You wave as you disconnect the stream.

You feel Sebastian rub your back. "I'll get us some wet paper towels from the bathroom."

You thank him and turn your attention to Sam, who is sprawled out on the floor. "How'd you like it, Sam?"

"Oh man, you were incredible." He gets up to kiss your cheek. "I'd like to do it again sometime if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh I have a couple of ideas mapped out in my head already…"

After you lock up the library, you and Sam part ways with Sebastian as he heads home. You and Sam have a nice quiet horse ride back to your farmhouse. He helps you off your horse and asks if he could shower with you, to which you answer yes. After your shower, you cuddle in bed and fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always use lube and stretch when you do anal y'all. Sam knows that lol  
> I bet Shane helps him steal some from Joja when Morris isn't looking haha  
> Hope you liked this chapter! The end is coming soon! Just 2 more dates in the winter calendar, which means 2 more chapters. Next chapter is a surprise. Wonder what it's gonna be 👀  
> Either way it'll most likely take me months to upload again cause I’ve been busy. Thanks for your lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks!  
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!


	6. Winter 22 - Alex's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the day off from livestreaming and Alex asks you for help with learning how to give good head (for you know who) and in the midst of your lesson, you receive an unexpected visit from a certain dark haired bachelor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye ask for Alex/Sebastian/farmer and ye shall receive ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Originally I planned on this happening on Sebastian's birthday since it’s in winter, but it wouldn’t have made sense with the timeline. Enjoy and Happy Valentine’s Day and Happy Lunar New Year!

As the rooster crows your eyes slowly open up to the bright ray of sunshine in your room. It looks like it’s going to be another beautiful but cold winter day. 

You take your horse and ride up to the beach for your daily nautilus shell foraging and see Alex standing at the foot of the waves. He's usually never at the beach during winter but you shrug it off. 

You call out to him. “Alex!”

He turns around. "Oh hey, _________." He smiles. "I was hoping I'd find you here. Sebastian told me that you've been trying to find shells." 

"Oh. Why'd you need to find me?"

"I uh…" He shuffles his foot on the sand.

You raise a brow. "Yeah?"

"Uh…"

You cross your arms. "C'mon Alex, spit it out." 

He grumbles. 

"Alex, you can tell me anything. We've had sex, there's literally nothing more-"

"Can you teach me how to give good head?"

"Oh. For Sebastian?" You raise an eyebrow teasingly. 

He blushes and rubs his neck. "Maybe." 

"Wanna do it right here?”

His cheeks reddened. "That would be really hot, but I'm pretty sure we'd get caught. I'll take up that offer another time though." He grins.

You laugh. "Okay then. My house tonight? 8 o'clock? I gotta collect some more shells and go to Clint's then I'll be home." 

"Sounds good."

You give him a kiss on the cheek and he waves goodbye as you ride off to the east side of the beach.  
____________________________________________

After you get home and shower, you hear a knock at the door and check the time. 

_7:50_

You open the creaky wooden door. “Hey.”

You catch Alex eyeing your bath towel before responding. “Hey.” 

“You’re here early.”

He laughs. “I got excited.”

You let him in and offer him something to drink, to which he politely refuses. 

"You just wanna jump into it, huh?" You tease, shutting the door behind you.

He laughs. "Guilty."

You wrap your arms around him and look into those emerald eyes. "You really want me to suck you off?"

"Mhm," he kisses you. "That and I actually do want to learn."

"Alright, well let's jump into it." 

You grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

"I usually like starting by kissing and making out, but we can skip to the main event if you want." 

Alex scoffed and wrapped his hand around the small of your back. "Like I'd ever pass up the chance to kiss you." 

You kiss. "Making out definitely helps with getting blood flow going, and I know for a fact Sebastian gets turned on when you straddle him while making out."

"That sounds nice but uh, you think I'll crush him?..." 

"Naw. I wouldn't worry about it. He's stronger than he looks. Plus he'll probably be too horny to worry about losing feeling in his legs for a while."

Alex laughs as you get on your knees and undo your towel. 

"Alright, next step. Getting out the dick." 

Alex watches you while you place your hand on his crotch.

"You can tease him a bit more by rubbing his dick from his jeans."

You hear him breathe in deep as you finally unbutton and unsheath his cock from his jeans, pumping it once. 

"Don't just focus on how good it feels, but also on what I'm doing. Focus on what exactly it is that I'm doing that makes you feel good. Everyone's different, but I'm sure Seb would like whatever you'd like. You'd definitely be showing him something he hasn't experienced before because it'd be you sucking him off for the first time."

You kiss his tip and take it into your mouth, sucking just slightly. 

"Mmm…" 

Each time you suck further down his cock, you feel him harden a bit more.

You let off with a plop. "Tell me what you like about my blowjobs."

"I love it when you look at me sometimes. The eye contact is hot. Your moans too. And when you touch yourself sucking my cock it drives me crazy."

You giggle as you run your hand down to your own crotch. "Yeah?"

His gaze felt burning hot as you rubbed your clit. With your other hand, you wrap it around the base of his cock to help you guide it back into your mouth. 

"Fuck you're so good at this." 

You halt sucking to say, "Imagine doing this to Sebastian."

He groans as you resume sucking and pumping his cock, praising you again.

Just when Alex's moan grew in frequency, you hear a knock on the door and put your towel back on to answer it. 

"Hey ______."

Your eyes widen. "O- oh! Sebastian!" 

You look at Alex, who is just as wide eyed as you are. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd visit you. Maybe we could watch a movie…"

"And fuck?" You raise a brow.

"Ah. Well," he rubs the back of his neck, "maybe, yeah." 

You laugh. "Just uh, just a moment. I'll be right back."

He raised a brow. "Alright?..."

You shut the door and run back to Alex. "Seb is here and he wants to fuck. You up to showing him your moves tonight?" 

"Oh Yoba… uh, I guess. I just hope I do okay."

"You'll do fine,” you smile. “Just do what I do or just go with what you think feels best on your own cock. Practice makes perfect."

"Okay. Yeah, I'm down."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this tonight if you're not ready."

He smiles. "I want to. And I’m sure as hell I’m not missing out an opportunity to have a threesome with you two. But thanks for checking still."

"Of course," you kiss his cheek. "Be right back." 

You explain to Sebastian that Alex is here to take lessons from you as you welcome him in.

"Oh? What kind of lessons?" Sebastian asks. 

When you both walk into the bedroom, you both look at Alex who is sitting on the edge of the bed, his cock still hard and out. 

"Hey." Alex smirks.

Sebastian blushed. "Hey. So uh… what kind of lesson is this?"

Alex averted his eyes away from the dark haired bachelor's. "I was um, learning from _______ how to suck cock. For you."

You witness a smirk spreading across Sebastian's face. "You wanna show me what you've learned so far?"

Alex pats the spot next to him. "Well get over here and find out." He stands up to sheds off his jacket and t-shirt, letting his pants fall to the floor before taking them off. 

After Sebastian sat down in Alex’s spot, the chestnut haired bachelor knelt in front of him. 

Alex wrapped his hand around the base of Sebastian's half hardened cock, pumping it slowly. The bachelor sitting on your bed groaned, and you watched as his cock grew harder with each pump Alex was giving him.

"Fuck…" Sebastian gave a long, deep look into Alex's eyes, which were filled with lust.

Alex lowered his head closer to Seb's much harder cock and pecked it. He slowly opened his mouth to swallow part of Sebastian's tip, licking the underside, then advancing further down the throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Mullner. You're good with your mouth."

The green eyed bachelor furrows his brows and blushes, continuing to suck off his friend's cock.

You get on the floor behind Alex, slowly peppering his neck with kisses and reaching your hand around to tease his cock. You crawl over to his side, bending down towards his hard cock. He moans as you wrap your lips around his tip, slowly furthering your mouth down his shaft. 

He reaches his hand to your clit, gathering wetness from your hole and rubbing it.

Alex plops his mouth free from Seb's cock. "Fuck you're getting so wet." 

You yelp with surprise as he picks you up and carries you to the bed. 

"Lie down for me?" 

And you did just that, letting Alex pepper kisses on your thighs, watching Sebastian walk towards the front of the bed, stopping right next to your face. You look at his cock, still a little bit wet with Alex's saliva and still throbbing hard from his sucking. 

You lick your lips, to which Sebastian chuckles. "You want a taste too?"

"Mhm…" 

Seb wraps his hand around the base of his cock, angling it, making it easier for you to then swallow the tip of his cock, slowly taking in more of his shaft. 

You moan as the warmth of Alex's tongue suddenly engulfs your clit. He flicks it back and forth, making you moan with each lick. Your mouth waters around Sebastian's cock as you suck it. As Alex picks up the pace, you feel yourself growing close to cumming. Your moans increase as he gives a few more licks before stopping, getting up to shove his cock in you.

Had it not have been for the cock in your mouth, your moan would have been loud. 

You struggle to control yourself with each thrust Alex gave into you, the hood of your clit rubbing against his shaft. 

You moans become desperate pleas to have Alex fuck you until you cum, to which he grants. He fucks you faster until your clit pulses with release, causing you to moan loudly onto Sebastian's dick.

Alex stills himself inside you as you clamp down on his thick cock.

Seb pulls away from you, letting you breathe easier. 

"Fuck… oh my Yoba that was good…" 

Alex pulls out of you. 

"Awe… I wanted you to keep fucking me,” you whine. 

He laughs. "Don't worry. Later." 

Sebastian smirks. "Safe to say we're all ready for tonight's lesson?"

You laugh. "Yeah."

As Sebastian moves towards the end of the bed, Alex gets on the bed and lays down next to you.

You prop yourself up to get on top of Alex, straddling him with your chest to his and suddenly you feel Sebastian’s tip softly prodding your clit, and moving to your entrance. You moan, and give him an encouraging wiggle. He pushes his tip in and you both groan with pleasure.

"Mmm, fuck, Seb…" 

He pushes himself all the way in. "Still doing what I intended to earlier- fuck you and watch a movie."

You laugh, "I don't think- mm!- we're watching that movie tonight." 

"That's fine, who needs a movie when I get to fuck both you and Alex tonight?" he smirks.

"Lemme get you some lube." Your pussy pops free of Sebastian’s cock and you slide off of Alex's body to reach for the bottle of lubricant sitting atop your nightstand, listening to Sebastian as he spoke with Alex.

"You ready to try again, Alex?" Sebastian rubbed his hands on Alex's thick thighs. 

He shivers from the gentle touch. "Yeah." 

You have Alex arch his back to put a few pillows underneath to angle him a bit upwards.

Sebastian leans closer towards Alex until their faces were lined up. "You want help opening up?" 

"Please."

Seb proceeds to kiss Alex's neck, slowly going down his chest, abs, and finally cock. Seb gives a few kisses against Alex's hole before licking and tonguing Alex's hole.

You smirk, loving seeing Alex's thick brows furrowed, his rosy cheeked face twisted in pleasure. 

Sebastian stands up. "It's nice seeing you like this, Mullner." He pushes in two fingers, his thumb rubbing Alex's balls, making his toes curl.

"Fuck, dude, just fuck me please…" 

The dark haired bachelor pulls his fingers out and lubricates his cock, then pushes his tip into the desperate jock's hole. "How's this feel?"

Alex moans. "Mmm… good…"

Sebastian pushes in further, slowly, then pulls a bit back out again. He goes slow, and you can tell it's agonizing Alex. 

You giggle and lean over to kiss him. "You want him to fuck you faster?"

"Mmhm… and I want you to ride me."

You get on top of Alex and feel Sebastian thumbing your clit. "Lucky me. I get to watch you fuck him." He thrusts into him a bit faster. 

You tease Alex's tip against your wet entrance, and then slowly lower yourself down onto him. “Ohhh fuck, you’re so warm.” Alex moans before taking a tit in one of his hands to twirl your nipple.

You yelp as Sebastian spanks you and felt yourself getting wetter with each thrust Alex gave and each slap Sebastian gave you.

Sebastian pulls out of Alex with a squelch, and both you and Alex look back at him, confused.

"Let's switch it up. I'm still fucking you Alex, don't worry." You roll off of Alex, laying next to him on the bed. 

"How do you want me?" Alex asks.

"Let's try it with you being on your hands and knees behind _______. You'll open up easier." 

Alex nods. "Makes sense." He looks at you. "Kind of like how you open up better when I fuck you from behind." 

You get on your hands and knees before responding with an, "mmhmm", wiggling your ass. "Wait, you've never fucked me from behind."

Alex gets up to move himself behind your ass. "Oh, I guess I haven't… that'll change tonight." You moan as he slides himself into you again, picking up the pace until Sebastian was ready.

After Sebastian pours more lube on his dick, he pushes slowly into Alex, letting him adjust before increasing his thrusts.

"Fuck, Seb… fuck me. Cum in me…" 

You feel the weight of the bed shift as Sebastian leans closer to Alex's ear. "Yeah? You want my cock to fill you?" The low growl in his voices makes you and Alex both shiver. 

"Yeah…" He kisses Sebastian’s lips before planting a few on the nape of your neck.

Your moans continue to grow as Alex's thrusts were getting faster and deeper. "Fuck, Alex fill me!" 

Alex’s moans pick up along with his thrusts, and he grunts as he pumps his cum inside of you, continuing to fuck you. 

Sebastian was close, each of Alex's moans bringing him nearer and nearer to the edge. 

You crawl out from underneath Alex so he could lower his upper body down onto the bed, putting his ass in the air for Seb to fuck better.

"Mm, fuck Alex. You're doing so good… So fucking tight." Sebastian moans. 

Alex closes his eyes, letting Sebastian pound his ass, "Fuck yeah… right there…" 

Sebastian chuckles. "Did I get your prostate?"

"I think? Whatever it is it feels really good and you need to keep- ah! -fucking me."

And so Sebastian poured some more lube onto his dick and fucked Alex a bit faster. He leaned over and grumbled, “can I fill your tight hole up?” in Alex's ear, to which Alex said, "yes" to.

Sebastian thrusted into Alex faster and faster, moaning loud after he gave his final thrust.

Alex moans as Seb pulls out of him. "Mm… fuck it's so warm." He felt Sebastian's seed spill out of him. "Ahh Yoba that feels weird."

You laugh. "I know right? You get used to it." You turn to Sebastian. “Well? How did Alex do?”

“The amazing blowjob or him taking my cock like champ?” 

“Both.” Alex responds. 

“Eh, it was alright. 3 out of 10.” Sebastian grins jokingly. His face was met by a pillow Alex had thrown. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Sebastian straddles Alex, hitting him back with another pillow. 

“You better be.” Alex chides while laughing. “But seriously though. It was good?”

“Fuck yeah. I tried really hard not to cum when you started sucking me off.”

“I had a good teacher.” Alex winks at you. 

You thank him as the three of you clean up. Alex asks to use your shower and as soon as you say yes, Sebastian asks to join. 

After Sebastian and Alex's very long shower they help you change the bedsheets, and you all get into bed with you in the middle, Alex on your right and Sebastian on your left. 

You and Seb were pretty energetic still, unlike Alex whose eyes were barely open. "Did I put you to sleep, Mullner?" Seb teases him. 

Alex mumbles a sleepy, "no." Soon after, he falls asleep after saying yes to you all watching a movie.

The movie wasn’t even halfway through when you and Sebastian fall asleep. 

The next day, you and Sebastian wake up to Alex cooking you all a big breakfast, wearing nothing but an apron on. 

“Fuck.” You and Sebastian swear at the same time, causing Alex to turn around. 

“Oh, good morning. You guys like it?”

Sebastian walks over to him, wrapping his arms around him, giving him a kiss. 

“You know you could do some modeling or start your own cam show.” 

The three of you sat down to enjoy breakfast and discuss Alex’s potential future before starting a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter is finally posted. I really wanted to get this done before Valentine’s Day, but I kept getting more and more ideas and kept on writing lol I think this might be my longest chapter so far?  
> It was my very first time writing material that did not have a reader self insert, so I hope the parts with just Alex and Seb were alright. I love the whole jock and emo trope.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter, and thank you so much for being patient with me. I've been enjoying the new 1.5 switch update. Hopefully you have too!
> 
> The last chapter is coming next! Thanks again for all of your wonderful kudos, bookmarks, and comments! I appreciate them a lot.


End file.
